


Sorry My Dog Tackled You

by Roseflame44



Series: Prucan week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dogs, Dorks, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan week day 7- anything. author's choiceMatthew likes walking his dog through the park, he didn't expect today to be the day he got run down by a dog.





	

Every morning Matthew took a walk through the park with his dog. The local park was a beautiful place to walk, especially during the fall. 

The park was pretty big, lots of open grass for kids and dogs that surrounded a lake in the middle here geese and ducks. The bike path that ran through it slipped and circled around the tall pines and oaks with a few smaller, new trees closer to the path. There were a few nice benches dedicated to people who donated to the park but most of the names had been worn off.

It was even nicer for Matthew because he could stay and walk longer with Kuma, his white Newfoundland. During the spring and summer Matthew often cut their walks short or had to skip them all together so Kuma didn't get sick from the heat. The big dog never seemed to mind skipping walks, lazy fluff ball he was. 

Today was pretty normal today, not many people today since it was a bit colder out but Matthew just smiled and kept walking. What he was not expecting was a blur of brown to suddenly ram into him. The fact Kuma had moved behind him to huff at some of the ducks wandering close by didn't help the Canadian as he stumbled back against him, effectively knocking his legs out from under him. As his back connected to the ground his breath was forced out of him, leaving him heaving painfully. 

The blur of excitement was now a heavy weight on settling on Matthew as he tried to get his wind back. Suddenly a warm, wet tongue went across his face and over his glasses. Matthew knew it wasn't Kuma, his dog wasn't super fond of licking him unless he thought something was wrong or wanted food. 

Matthew raised his arms, and began pushing the slobbering dog off him, wheezing slightly as the dog's paws pressed into his stomach as it tried to lick any available skin. Suddenly the weight lifted off him fully and as Matthew sat up and readjusted his slobber covered glasses he saw another man.

The other man was dressed in warm looking jacket and had a wiggling dog in his arms. The other man looked down mildly concerned at Matthew. 

“Sorry about Axel, he gets over excited.” The other said, his voice accented and slightly rough. 

Matthew smiled and gingerly got up using Kuma ,who had come over to his side to see what was going on, to get to his feet. “It's fine, I wasn't really expecting to get tackled by a dog today.” 

Matthew brushed off his backside and grabbed Kuma's leash from the ground and looked back at stranger. Said stranger's dog was whining and wiggling about in his masters arms in an attempt to be put back down. Axel, it seemed, was a pointer of sorts with brown covering most of his lean body and white interspersed across his legs and back.

“Still let me repay you, I know a place to get some lunch that let's dogs on the outdoor area.” The man offered.

“Sure, I guess. My names Matthew.” 

The man grinned and slowly set his dog back on the ground, this time keeping a tight hold on his leash, before answering. “I'm Gilbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, I got the week done!   
> This was supposed to go up in the morning but guess who got sucked into watching Murder Soul Suspect and forgot to post it?
> 
> Anyway Kuma is a newfoundland cause big fluffy dogs seemed to be more appropriate for a polar bear than any other type.   
> Axel is a german pointer, don't worry Gilbird is just at home chilling.


End file.
